vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Carry Your Heart With Me
to via his diary}} I Carry Your Heart With Me is the fourth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary HEAVEN & HELL BALL — Just as Damon thinks he’s gained the upper hand in his fight against Lily, an unexpected turn of events leaves him scrambling for a plan B. Elsewhere, when the fallout of Damon’s actions gains the unwanted attention of Mary Louise and Nora, Stefan and Caroline are forced to spend the night distracting the girls at Whitmore College’s Heaven & Hell ball. Finally, after suspecting that she’s up to something, Enzo sets off on a mission to find out what Valerie is hiding, while a plan set by Alaric and Bonnie leaves their worlds turned upside down. Matt also appears. Plot The episode starts with a flash forward to three years from when the show is taking place. It shows Alaric building something to try to fix a baby doll. When it doesn't work, he mutters "damn it." Two children, who are about three walk up to him and ask if it's fixed. Alaric dismisses them, telling them that it's past their bedtime. They leave to go brush their teeth, giggling. The giggling suddenly stops, causing Alaric to go check on them. He grabs a gun and slowly walks over to the door that they're standing and staring at. Damon's standing in the doorway. Ric says "step behind daddy," to the girls, proving that they're his children. Damon threatens Ric that if Ric doesn't oblige to what he wants to be done, he'll kill someone. The episode cuts back to present day with Ric looking at the Phoenix Stone. A worker walks in and makes a sarcastic comment about Ric being in the morgue at 5 AM to which Ric replies that he needs the room for himself. Ric hands the worker money, to which the worker replies that Jo's body can't be held there anymore, as it's already been held there too long. The scene cuts and reopens to Damon, walking down a hallway, getting a phone call from Lily, who asks to see Oscar. Once Damon tells her that he's about to wake Oscar up from a "vervain nap" Lily tells him that once he gets Elena's body back from her, she'll still be asleep and in a box. Damon hangs up the phone and opens the curtain to the room in which he's keeping Oscar's body, and finds that he isn't there. He opens the closet door and finds Oscar's dead body. Bonnie's about to leave when Caroline wakes up and tells her that "she'd lost more sleep if Bonnie snuck out without saying 'hi.'" They hug and Bonnie tells her that she'll work on a way to unravel the skin-burning spell that Valerie put on her when she has the time. She also tells Caroline that she's helping Alaric try to connect Jo's spirit and her body using the Phoenix Stone and that her job is to let him down easily. Stefan and Damon start arguing about how Damon was using Oscar to get back and that the way Stefan sees it, that Elena was in more trouble than ever because of Damon. Damon accuses of Stefan of being on Lily's side, to which Stefan responds that because Damon can't be with Elena, he makes all of his bad decisions about her. The scene ends with Damon telling Stefan that he needs to get rid of Oscar's body and Stefan tells him that he has to get rid of it. Enzo walks in to Valerie making mushroom omelettes for Oscar because he was supposed to be returning home that day. Lily walks in, telling them that Damon never showed up with Oscar, and asks Enzo for a moment alone with Valerie. Lily tells Valerie that she found out about Stefan and Valerie in 1863. Valerie defends herself and Stefan stating that it was puppy love and that they were just children and that it meant nothing. She also tells Lily that she didn't want to tell her because she was fragile at the time. Lily asks why Valerie put Stefan through thinking that she was going to come back for him. Valerie apologizes and tells Lily that there's nothing more that she's holding back. Valerie turns to leave claiming that she needs to look for Oscar, to which Lily tells her that it wouldn't be necessary. Nora and Mary Louise go to the university in which Stefan and Damon are to ask for Oscar back, while they're moving his body. Mary Louise asks for Oscar back and Damon tells her that he just left. Damon tells Nora that he's been binging hence the reason he smells like blood. She walks around breaking things until Damon changes his story, saying that Oscar knocked him out and took off and that he lost his bargaining chip. Mary Louise asks why Oscar hadn't been answering the phone, while in the background you see Nora walking toward the bathroom. The music gets suspenseful and Stefan looks and when he glances forward again he looks worried. Nora opens the bathroom door and she finds nothing. Aggravated, she turns around and asks why she doesn't believe him. The girls leave and it's revealed that they hung Oscar's body out the window. They bring his body in and put it on the couch. Behind them, a girl walks into the room with a letter from Nora saying "For every hour that Oscar isn't returned, a Whitmore student will die starting now." Abruptly the student stabs herself in the neck. Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Tim Kang as Oscar Co-Starring *Alan Wells as Med Tech *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Pamela Ricardo as Bartender *Randy Havens as Tour Guide Uncredited *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Trivia *Bonnie resurrects both Oscar and Jo with the help of the Phoenix Stone. They are also the first supernatural characters brought back to life since the Other Side ceased to exist at the end of Season 5. *The 2016 flash forward shows Alaric and Jo's twins. *Nora siphons the magic cast by Valerie from Caroline. Continuity *The "Heaven & Hell Ball" is the third dance that Caroline has attended at Whitmore College. The first being the "Historical Ball" in Monster's Ball and the second being the "Bitter Ball" in Total Eclipse of the Heart both in Season 5. *Damon mentioned the time he waited for Katherine, saying there was a bottle of wine he wanted to open for her, but he didn't, and the bottle kept aging on the shelf. *The tour guide mentioned Grove Hill, which is a place Isobel grew up in. *Damon referred to Lily as "Mommie Dearest", which is a title of a future episode. Behind the Scenes *Filming began on August 23, 2015. *Julie Plec says this episode is the show's Halloween episode. *This episode had about 1.24 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "You gotta be kidding me." :Matt: "Pack it up and get out." :Professor: "There's no real danger here." :Professor: "Any questions before the final stop on our tour?" :College Student: "When does this get scary?" |-|Extended Promo= :Damon: "You gotta be kidding me." :Damon: "We need to get rid of this body." :Stefan: "No. No. No. You need to get rid of this body." :Mary Louise: "Where's Oscar?" :Damon: "You just missed him!" :Matt: "Pack it up and get out." :Professor: "There's no real danger here." :Damon (to Bonnie and Alaric): "We gotta bring this guy back to life." :Professor: "Any questions before the final stop on our tour?" :College Student: "When does this get scary?" |-|Clip #1= :Caroline: "Mmm hmmm..." :Bonnie: "I didn't want to wake you." :Caroline: "Well, I would lose more sleep if you just snuck out without saying hi!" :Bonnie: "Hi!" :Caroline: "Hmmm...I missed this!" :Bonnie: "Am I gonna catch fire?" :Caroline: "No! I just can't touch vampires. Valerie basically turned my skin into vervain." :Bonnie: "I'll work on unraveling the spell when I -" :Caroline: "Stop! We have so much to catch up on. Let's just go shopping for Halloween costumes and we can worry about magic later." :Bonnie: "Kind of worrying about magic already. Alaric think we can reunite Jo's spirit with her body, but he's in some sketchy need of American resurrection stone. My job is to crush his dreams in the most gentle way possible." :Caroline: "Wow! Okay...you don't think it'll even work?" :Bonnie: "I think it should. The Other Side is gone, there's no more Gemini Prison world, which means Jo's spirit...is probably in peace." :Caroline: "Our lives are weird." :Bonnie: "Tell me about it." |-|Inside Clip= :Valerie: "Have you done your duty to the family and found Julian yet?" :Oscar: "I found him months ago." :Valerie: "But Julian is the devil. I can't let Lily bring him back." :Damon: "Mother. Tell me you have Elena." :Lily: "Let me speak to Oscar." :Damon: "No can do. Not until I wake him up from his little vervain nap." :Mary Louise: "Where's Oscar?" :Damon: "You just missed him!" :Mary Louise (to Nora): "Come Nora." :Stefan (to Caroline): "I have come up with the genius plan to keep them occupied while Damon sorts out his Oscar problem." :Nora: "What's this?" :Caroline: "Just some silly Heaven and Hell Ball." :Nora: "We're going!" :Damon (to Bonnie and Alaric): "We gotta bring this guy back to life. Now." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x04 Promo "I Carry Your Heart With Me" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x04 Extended Promo "I Carry Your Heart With Me" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x04 Webclip 1 - I Carry Your Heart With Me HD The Vampire Diaries Inside Carry Your Heart with Me Rehash Episode Two The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD704_Nora.jpg TVD704_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD704_Damon.jpg TVD704_Stefan.jpg TVD704_Stefan_Caroline.jpg TVD704_Stefan_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise_2.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise_3.jpg |-|Screencaps= 7X04-1-Alaric.jpg 7X04-2.jpg 7X04-3-Alaric.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 7X04-5-Damon.jpg 7X04-6-Alaric.jpg 7X04-7-Alaric.jpg 7X04-8-Alaric.jpg 7X04-9-Damon.jpg 7X04-10-Lily.jpg 7X04-11-Damon.jpg 7X04-12-Lily.jpg 7X04-13-Oscar.jpg 7X04-14-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-15-Caroline.jpg 7X04-16-CarolineBonnie.jpg 7X04-17-CarolineBonnie.jpg 7X04-18-CarolineBonnie.jpg 7X04-19-Damon.jpg 7X04-20-Stefan.jpg 7X04-21-Damon.jpg 7X04-22-Stefan.jpg 7X04-23-Damon.jpg 7X04-24-Enzo.jpg 7X04-25-Valerie.jpg 7X04-26-Lily.jpg 7X04-27-Valerie.jpg 7X04-28-Lily.jpg 7X04-29-NoraMary.jpg 7X04-30-DamonStefanOscar.jpg 7X04-31-Nora.jpg 7X04-32-Mary.jpg 7X04-33-DamonStefan.jpg 7X04-34-Matt.jpg 7X04-35-MattEnzo.jpg 7X04-36-Enzo.jpg 7X04-37-MattEnzo.jpg 7X04-38-Matt.jpg 7X04-39-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-40-Croline.jpg 7X04-41-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-42-Mary.jpg 7X04-43-Caroline.jpg 7X04-44-Stefan.jpg 7X04-45-Nora.jpg 7X04-46-Mary.jpg 7X04-47-Caroline.jpg 7X04-48-Nora.jpg 7X04-49-Alaric.jpg 7X04-50-Jo.jpg 7X04-51-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-52-AlaricBonnie.jpg 7X04-53-DamonOscar.jpg 7X04-54-CarolineStefan.jpg 7X04-55-Stefan.jpg 7X04-56-Caroline.jpg 7X04-57-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-58-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-59-Oscar.jpg 7X04-60-Alaric.jpg 7X04-61-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-62-Stefan.jpg 7X04-63-Damon.jpg 7X04-64-Valerie.jpg 7X04-65-Enzo.jpg 7X04-66-Valerie.jpg 7X04-67-Enzo.jpg 7X04-68-Valerie.jpg 7X04-69-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-70-Caroline.jpg 7X04-71-Stefan.jpg 7X04-72-Mary.jpg 7X04-73-Nora.jpg 7X04-74-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-75-Damon.jpg 7X04-76-Oscar.jpg 7X04-77-Damon.jpg 7X04-78-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-79-Oscar.jpg 7X04-80-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-81-AlaricDamon.jpg 7X04-82-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-83-DamonAlaric.jpg 7X04-84-Lily.jpg 7X04-85-Enzo.jpg 7X04-86-Lily.jpg 7X04-87-Enzo.jpg 7X04-88-Lily.jpg 7X04-89-Mary.jpg 7X04-90-Stefan.jpg 7X04-91-StefanMary.jpg 7X04-92-Oscar.jpg 7X04-93-Damon.jpg 7X04-94-Matt.jpg 7X04-95-Damon.jpg 7X04-96-Matt.jpg 7X04-97-Damon.jpg 7X04-98-Matt.jpg 7X04-99-Nora.jpg 7X04-100-StefanMary.jpg 7X04-101-CarolineNora.jpg 7X04-102-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-103-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-104-Oscar.jpg 7X04-105-Lily.jpg 7X04-106-Damon.jpg 7X04-107-Lily.jpg 7X04-108-Damon.jpg 7X04-109-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-110-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-111-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-112-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-113-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-114-Valerie.jpg 7X04-115-Matt.jpg 7X04-116-Enzo.jpg 7X04-117-Matt.jpg 7X04-118-EnzoValerie.jpg 7X04-118-Damon.jpg 7X04-119-Lily.jpg 7X04-119-Damon.jpg 7X04-120-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-120-Damon.jpg 7X04-121-DamonTyler.jpg 7X04-122-AlaricBonnie.jpg 7X04-122-Damon.jpg 7X04-123-Jo.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-10-30_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching 2015-10-29_20-56_Matt_Davis_Kat_Graham_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Matthew Davis, Kat Graham 2015-10-29_20-49_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-42_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-32_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-30_Tony_Griffin_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Tony Griffin 2015-10-29_20-27_Jeffry_Hunt_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Jeffrey Hunt 2015-10-29_20-26_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-16_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-12_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-28_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-08-24_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Jeffrey Hunt, Ian Somerhalder August 24, 2015 2015-08-22_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.jpg|Annie Wersching August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Twitter_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram_Jeffrey_Hunt.jpg|Annie Wersching, Jeffrey_Hunt August 22, 2015 2015-08-21_Nei_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds August 21, 2015 2015-08-21_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz August 21, 2015 2015-08-20_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson August 20, 2015 2015-08-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder August 20, 2015 2015-08-19_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Jeffrey Hunt, Ian Somerhalder August 19, 2015 2015-08-19_Geoff_Shotz_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz August 20, 2015 2015-08-18_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.png|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching August 18, 2015 2015-08-17_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey August 17, 2015 2015-08-17_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|©Jeffrey_Hunt August 17, 2015 2015-08-14_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Zach Roerig August 14, 2015 2015-08-14_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 14, 2015 2015-08-13_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 13, 2015 2015-08-11_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds August 11, 2015 2015-08-07_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|©Jeffrey Hunt August 7, 2015 2015-08-05_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Candice Accola August 5, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashforward episodes Category:Holiday episodes